Passion
by WitchAndFlower
Summary: Tory and Ben have been dating for two years. What happens when Tory wants to take it farther than just kissing? Lemon and first Virals fanfic


**Witch, here! This is my first ****_Virals _****fanfic, so please don't post any negative comments! And I'm sorry if they're OOC!**

**Oh! And I don't own ****_Virals, _****or Ben or Tory. Too bad. They would've been together by now if I did.**

Ben and I were kissing. _Really_ kissing. Our tongues battled for dominance, and our lips parted against each others. My arms were wrapped tightly around his neck, hands tangled in his dark hair. He was bracing himself above me. We broke apart, struggling to catch our breath. Ben made a move to get up, but I pulled him back down to me.

"Don't stop," I said. His eyebrows skyrocketed.

"Are you sure?"

I nodded. "I've never been more sure."

He didn't need to be told twice. His lips met mine with a fiery passion. I moaned and pressed my entire body against his, welcoming his form to mine. Ben grunted, rolling us onto our side. He pulled away, only to bury his face in my neck, sucking and nipping. I pulled him closer, whimpering his name.

Okay, before this gets too far, I should fill you in.

Ben and I started dating two years ago, when I was fifteen. We first kissed a week later, and started actually making out around four months later. We'd wanted to take things slow, but at the moment, I didn't want slow. I wanted _him_.

Kit and Whitney were out spending the night with her parents. Ben's dad thought he was at a movie with Shelton and Hi.

Ben trailed kisses down my neck, sucking on my collarbone before moving to take my shirt off. When his eyes met mine, silently asking for permission, I granted it to him. So I was laying there in my bra. I stripped him of his shirt and ran my hands over his toned chest and strong, muscled arms. The coolness of my fingers made him shiver. He captured me in a kiss again, pulling my pants down. I unbuckled his belt and undid the button and zipper with shaky fingers. He moaned when my hand brushed up against the large tent in his pants.

His jeans were soon off, too. We lay there in our underwear, making out. Ben's hands traveled around my back to my bra clasp. He unhooked it after I told him it was okay.

My face reddened as he stared at my chest. His cheeks were also a little flushed, but he leaned down and captured a nipple in his mouth anyway.

"Ben!" I cried in pleasure, pulling his head closer. He groaned, sucking and licking me.

My breath was coming out in short, labored gasps. He pulled away and kissed me roughly.

"I love you," I moaned when he pulled away. He stilled. That was the first time I'd ever said that. He stared at me, and I stared back, moving to sit up. "Ben?"

He leaned in and kissed me- gentle, slow, and soft this time. He didn't need to say it, but he did anyway. "I love you, too."

I smiled at him, and probably looked really goofy. But he grinned back and lowered me onto the bed. I took off his boxers while he stripped me of my panties. Suddenly he stopped and sat back.

"What?" I asked, wondering if he was having second thoughts. My mind raced. Did he not want me? Did he think I was ugly? Was there someone else?

"Protection," he said, breaking me free of my chain of mental hormonal freak-outs.

I laughed. "Is that all?"

He looked at me funny. "I don't want you to get pregnant."

I laughed again and pulled him close. "Don't worry. I'm on the pill."

His body relaxed, and he pushed me down into the sheets. He covered me with kisses while I played with his hair. He pulled back and positioned himself at my entrance.

"This is going to hurt," he said. "Do you want me to go in slow?"

"No. Go in fast. Get it over with." I was already bracing myself for the pain, shoulders tensing as I waited for him. My eyes were shut tight.

"Tory." His voice in my ear made me jump. "Shh. Relax." He rubbed my arms and shoulders. "It won't hurt as much."

I met his eyes and smiled, pressing my lips to his.

"Okay." I lay back against the pillows. "I'm ready for you."

He went in slowly, until he reached my barrier. Then he thrust in. I yelped out in pain, squeezing my eyes shut as tears made their way down my face. I forced myself to relax.

Ben kissed the tears away, then pressed his forehead against mine. Our bodies were perfectly aligned, and the feel of skin touching skin was unlike anything I'd ever felt before. My breathing was labored, and I buried my face in his neck, kissing softly, then sucking on the skin half an inch from his jawline on the left side- his weak spot.

His entire body trembled, and he did something that was a cross between a growl and a moan. I continued sucking. It'd take about thirty seconds for his muscles to become unsteady from the pleasure. His weak spot was on a huge nerve.

I pulled away at just the right moment. His arms were quivering, and his eyes were completely glazed over with lust. I rubbed the muscles, massaging the tendons.

"You can move now," I said softly. "Just be gentle, okay?"

He kissed me with a nod. Ben pulled out most of the way, then slid back in. It hurt the first few times, but I was soon arching into him.

"B-Ben!" I moaned. "Faster!"

He groaned, picking up the pace. My hips met his every thrust. Our lips met hungrily. His hands tightened on the bedsheet.

I could feel my climax coming. I tried to warn him. "B-Ben, I-I'm gonna- _ooh!_"

He'd just rubbed my clit, pushing me over the edge. I cried out his name as I orgasmed. He came not long after, then collapsed on top of me, making sure to keep from crushing me. I lazily ran a hand through his hair. His head was on my shoulder, and he soon sat up, pulling out of me slowly. I rubbed my thighs together, smiling when I felt the sticky after-effects of our love making.

Ben lay down next to me, pulling my close. Our legs tangled together.

"I love you," I mumbled sleepily into his chest. "I love you so much, Ben."

He pressed his lips to the top of my head. "I love you, too, Tory."

I pulled the sheets up over us before snuggling back into him. His arms wrapped around me tightly as I drifted off into the realm of sleep.


End file.
